Just Deal
by Babyxo
Summary: Emma and Jay can' stand one another. When senior year comes along, Emmas already to have a perfect year! But Jay's back, Mannys messing up and her world crashes around her.


"My schedule is all wrong…" Emma says to her counselor right before school.

"I'm sure your schedule is perfectly fine Emma" Mrs. Koch says as she nods her head encouraging.

"I have boy's p.e." Emma says flatly as she glares at Mrs. Koch.

"Well you'll just have to deal" Mrs. Koch says getting up. Emma was screwed for senior year.

The blonde haired beauty walked out of the office obviously annoyed. Senior year was definitely not in the bag as her previous years were. Freshman year was simple and she had a great schedule plus amazing friends. Sophomore year started her sliding downfall of mass destruction. Let's see! A social disease, Sean leaving, Rick dyeing, being flat as a board. Yup that year wasn't on the Emma Nelson high note list. Then next year, her junior year wasn't too hot either. She had anorexia and fighting parents. She saw her step dad stick his tongue down Peter Stone's mom's throat. Now this year is going to be the worse. Maybe she'll just die this year she thought.

"Emma! Let me see your schedule" An overly bubbly Manny Santos said as she clip clopped over in stilettos. She ripped the schedule out of Emma's hand and examined them carefully. Manny's face dropped and her heart sunk. Emma let out a sigh.

"This sucks!" Manny exclaimed.

"Tell me about it…Maybe I should just skip school and become a hooker" Emma says sarcastically.

"Lord knows you have the legs" Manny giggled as if the whole schedule issue was not there. Emma felt sick.

"I…I have to go…bye Manny" Emma said.

Emma walked to her first period which was homeroom with her stepdad. Goodie goodie! You would think out of all the years, they could have switched her homeroom but no.

"Emma… you're early" Snake says surprised.

"Yup" Emma says flatly.

"Well how about you…tell me what you think of Jayson" Snake said as if he was testing something.

"Jayson who?" Emma's heart raced at the sound. The creep who gave her a social disease and on top of that she hated his guts.

"Jayson Hogart" Snake says lowly. Emma couldn't hear.

"Who?" The furious blonde repeated.

"Jayson Hogart" Snake repeated louder and clearer.

"Dad!" Emma whined. She was actually considering becoming a hooker.

"Honey I can't do anything, he's going to be in this class" Snake replied sympathetically.

Emma raced over too Snake's computer and typed away. She had to see if she and Jay had any other classes together. The page that flashed before her confirmed that thought. They had every single class together.

"Look at his Snake!" Emma pointed to the screen.

"I'm sorry"

"You should be" Emma said and walked back to her chair. She felt sick and dizzy.

The last bell for class rang and whole herd of seniors bounded in. None of which she knew. Except for Jay, JT and Toby. Thank god JT and Toby were there, even thought she hadn't talked to them much last year. Jay was the last to be seated. He obviously looked scared but the look only made Emma feel better. The only spot that he could see was next to Emma.

"Is this spot taken…?" Jay said quietly. Emma looked straight at him and put her bag on the chair.

"Jayson sit down" Mr. Simpson called out to Jay who was the only one standing.

"I would sir but your daughter has blocked the way with her fatness" Jay replied. The class let out a chuckle but Emma felt the need to purge a barf out right then. Was she fat Emma thought? Her face flushed a red too a pale white. Her head spanned. She couldn't become anorexic again!

"Emma remove your…stuff" Snake said. He couldn't see she put her bag on top and he had no clue. Emma felt sicker and she honestly at this moment felt like dyeing. Jay smirked down at her. She felt so violated and so weak she just had to leave.

"Fine!" Emma grabbed her bag and her books and ran out of the classroom. The whole class watched and instantly thought she was crazy. She ran to the bathroom and had a mini panic attack. Now she couldn't do anything, she couldn't go to homeroom and she couldn't be seen by anyone especially Jay who thought she was a big ol' tub of lard.

A knock came to the bathroom door.

"Emma?" A familiar voice called. That was JT's voice.

"Go away" Emma sobbed.

"Hey, Jay's a jerk he will always be just…come out please…I really don't want to come in" JT begged. He actually wouldn't mind being in the girls bathroom.

"Just leave me alone JT please just say I died" Emma cried. The door creaked open and JT waltzed in, examining everything.

"Well I mustn't tell lies my dearest" JT mocked. Emma cracked a smile from her eyes of tears. She had missed JT's constant joking and playfulness.

JT shrunk down onto the floor next to Emma and sat on the floor with her. They sat till it was completely awkward.

"So…" JT said. Emma looked up from playing with her hands and her bracelets.

"Jay is just a stupid jerk, he doesn't know what he's talking about and he doesn't know what it's like to be in the presence of Emma Nelson, the goddess of Degrassi!" JT exclaimed happily making Emma feel just a tinge better.

"You know…Jay rhymes with gay…" Emma randomly put out there.

"And hey! What do you think him and Sean were doing all the time alone!" JT said.

"And, and the only reason he serial cheated on Alex is because he was trying to force himself to be straight right!" Emma confided.

"Yes! Exactly! I knew Jay was checking out my butt" JT added on.

"You're the best JT" Emma said.

"Well I do try, now how about we get to class because this bathroom creeps me out" With that being said they both got up and headed to homeroom. There was only a mere two minutes left. Emma was forced to sit next to Jay and JT was sadly shifted next to the back of the room. Once again Emma felt alone and naked. The bell finally rang and she sprang out of her seat like a jack in the box. Being just a bit to flighty she smashed into Jay and dropped her books.

"Real nice" Emma mumbled to herself. She felt light headed as she got down on her knees and scrambled to pick up her papers. Jay bent down and tried to help her but Emma wouldn't let him so she scrambled away, as fast as possible.

As Emma walked away she felt followed. She spun around on her heel and stared at Jay.

"What's your problem?" Emma hissed.

"Hm well let's see in 11th grade I lost everything and…." Jay couldn't continue as Emma just waltzed off. The world didn't revolve around her! That bitch Jay mumbled to himself.

Manny Santos trip trotted next to her friend as Jay stalked behind. They babbled about how rude and awful Jay was. Instead of saying anything Jay stayed behind them. They came to Emma's door and also, Jay's door where Manny left.

"You know, usually when someone hates someone they don't talk about them every few minutes" Jay mocked Emma as he talked to her while her back was to him.

"Nobody wants you here Jay, no one likes you, I hate you, just-just go die in a hole you…_skank" _Emma said loudly all up until the last part she said harshly and bitterly in a more quiet tone. That remark sort of sent butterflies to Jay's stomach. He liked a girl with a challenge. Jay, being a dirty boy all ready had Emma undressed and bending over in his head. He smirked at Emma and nodded at her before backing up a few inches in defeat.

The bell wasn't about to ring for at least ten more minutes and this ten minutes was going to be long from the looks of it. Emma let a loud longing side and whipped out her phone and texted. Jay totally thought it she was sexting someone by the way she licked her lips and nibbled delicately on her bottom lip. Huge turn on for Jay, in his head there was some sort of porno going on. He didn't realize he was grinning right at her in a dreamy matter.

"What?" Emma barked sharply. Whoops to Jay! Jay instantly racked through his roll of comebacks.

"Paranoid? Maybe you should get off the _gonnereah_ antibiotic you probably get high off of it"

Chante Black, the biggest gossiper turned around so fast when she heard that.

"Who has a STD?" She smiled devilishly to Jay and Emma, crooking her eyebrow. Jay and Emma had no way to communicate.

"Manny Santos" Jay let out fast. He couldn't risk having his reputation bashed on the first day!

"What?! No way Jay it was totally--!" Emma began but Jay interrupted "Spinner also. Caught it from Manny" Jay finished her sentence. Emma puffed but spoke no more.

Chante rolled on her heel out of the two enemies' way. She giggled loudly halfway around the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Emma shrieked and pushed Jay backwards. Jay just smirked and chuckled.

"Don't you see? I just saved your reputation" Jay implied.

**AU: // First chapter what do you think? It's kind of based off of How to Deal and A Walk to Remember. Though I've only have seen the trailers to those movies and have a minimum idea of what happened in them.**


End file.
